This Love is Supernatural
by caaaastiel
Summary: I suck at summaries. this is a dean/original character, but turns into a cas/original character fic. i promise, i'm good at writing, so you should read it if you like supernatural :3
1. Chapter 1

I was ready to kill the damn spirit. I had been ready to kill it since I had found out that it wasn't just hurting adults or teenagers, it was hurting children too. Anyone that visited any graveyard in the small town of Johnson City, Texas was in danger. But tonight, all of that would change. I slammed the door of my "well-worn" truck. When I say well-worn, I mean the thing was about to fall apart. Literally. It didn't matter at the moment, though. All that mattered tonight was doing my job.

I threw off the blanket from the truck bed that nobody ever seemed to question and began gathering everything I would need. Shovel to dig the grave. Lighter fluid and a match to torch the bones. Salt to repel it and a gun loaded with rock salt in case it decided to show up. I hoped to God that the spirit had chosen another graveyard, at least for the one night that I needed to really work.

I locked the car, stowing the keys safely in my pocket, and right at that moment, I thought of Jeremy. It was so hard without him. I needed him. I missed him so much. I would avenge his death, but now was definitely not the time to be worrying about that. I needed to get the job done before Kristoferson struck again. That son of a bitch, hurting anyone who entered a graveyard. Just because he had a terrible life and a terrible afterlife didn't mean that he had the right to hurt anybody.

I had been easily able to locate his grave during the day when it was light out, so I made a beeline for it, flinching slightly at every odd noise. I knew I shouldn't be nervous, but Kristoferson was a scary one, and he frightened me more than a little. I made it to the site of his grave and was relieved to have made it there with no sign of him.

I began to work quickly and efficiently. It wasn't that easy to dig all the way to a grave with no help, but I knew I had no choice. It had to be done. I knew I had to get the job done. There were always more.

I climbed out of the dirt-less grave after I had reached the coffin. I poured lighter fluid all over the damn thing, trying to make sure that I got every last inch of it. Nothing could be left of him. I quietly muttered, "You son of a bitch, you won't hurt anyone again." I struck a match and threw it in the grave, happy to rid the world of another evil spirit.

I gathered my things quickly and back in the truck bed they went. I climbed into the driver's seat. It still didn't feel familiar. Jeremy was usually the one driving. I would drive occasionally, but I was almost always in the passenger seat, looking up information online or reading him some newspaper, trying to decide where we would go next. I revved up the engine and said to myself, "Time to find another one straight from the pits of hell." I took a sharp turn out of the graveyard, the flash and crackle of the flames in my rearview mirror as I drove off.

I slipped the key into the lock and opened the door of my hotel room. Although it was late at night, I knew that I had to leave. I couldn't stay in one place for too long, or I would surely get caught doing something. I hated moving around so much, but it was part of the job. I glanced sadly around the small room. It had been home, for at least awhile. I didn't have a home, at least not after what that demon did to my big brother. I shook the thought out of my head. I just needed to leave, without thinking about Jeremy. It was still too painful.

I began gathering my things. It was a long, tedious process. I had newspaper clippings, pages from books and magazines, pages printed off the Internet, all kinds of different information about nearly every demon or spirit you could think of. I had Jeremy's old journal that I kept with me. It was the last thing that I had of him, and it definitely aided me in defeating some of the more stubborn spirits.

I continued packing. My computer went back in my bag, along with my clothes and other personal items. I made sure I had my cell phone and my credit card with all of my money on it. If I lost that credit card, I had nothing. It was pretty much my life.

I threw everything in the backseat of the truck. I hated it. I had never wanted to tell Jeremy because he cherished the damn thing so much, but I absolutely despised that truck. It was beat-up and old. The only thing that could cover all our weapons hiding in the bed of the truck was an old blanket and a few long pieces of tarp. I hated the thing with a passion, but it was the safest way of transportation, and even with all my money, I really didn't have the time or resources to buy a new, or even a used car.

I checked out of the hotel quickly. I didn't want to stay, lest I get too sentimental towards the small town. Texas people were way too polite, and I liked it a little bit too much there. I needed to move on. As much as I didn't want to, I knew I had to.

I climbed back in the car and turned on the radio, trying anything to get Jeremy out of my head. I tried staying positive. I tried so hard, but it was like hell with him not there with me. It still killed me that I couldn't have done anything about it.

I shook my head vigorously. I couldn't afford to think like that, especially not when I was driving. I began heading north. I knew exactly where I was going. There had been a mysterious string of deaths, and it couldn't afford to go unnoticed. I began singing along a bit to the radio as I headed to Sontenna, Iowa.

"Dean, honestly, why are we going there? All those people died of heart attacks. Heart attacks, that's it!" Sam Winchester complained.

Dean took a second from looking at the road to glance at his younger brother. "Sam, those heart attacks all happened in one week. One week, seven so-called heart attacks. One a day, each one at exactly 7:30 p.m. Now, tell me that doesn't sound fishy to you."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're right. Let's just go, alright?"

"Wait, sorry, I didn't hear you the first time, what was that you said?" Dean teased his brother, his teeth flashing as he grinned.

"You're right, Dean, now stop being a smart ass and just drive."

Dean turned towards the road and he said quietly, "I don't know, Sammy. It's like something's calling me to that town. Like something big is gonna go down there."

Sam sat up. "You mean you're having visions now?"

"No, no, not visions. Just this feeling. Just trust me on this one, okay?"

Sam lay down again. "You know I trust you on everything, Dean," he said before he slipped into a deep sleep.

Dean sighed. "It's alright, baby," he gently patted the dashboard of his 1967 Chevy Impala. "It's just you and me now." He slowly pressed his foot down on the accelerator and they sped up just a bit more, on their way to Sontenna, Iowa.


	2. Chapter 2

"One room, please."

"Just for you, my lovely lady?" the creepy guy working the desk winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, just for me. And no, you're not invited, pervert," I tacked onto the end, making him know one hundred percent that he was to come nowhere near me. I let my gun show just a glimmer, to let him know that if I needed to, I would hurt him. He realized what it was and his eyes widened. He gave me my room card quickly and I grinned a little bit.

I noticed two boys standing behind me, whispering fiercely. I turned to face them. "You boys talking about me?" I asked, before I saw them face to face. I gulped as soon as I had said something. The boys were attractive. I'm talking, they were straight up sexy. One was gigantic, at least 6'5", and the other was not quite as tall, but still at least a head taller than me.

I saw the shorter one look me up and down and he threw a seductive grin on. "Do you want us to be talking about you?"

I rolled my eyes, trying to keep my cool, but finding it quite difficult. The shorter one, I thought was much more attractive, though the taller one kept a straight face through the encounter. "I'm Emma," I stuck out my hand, introducing myself.

The shorter one quickly extended his hand to me. "Dean. And this is my baby brother, Sam."

I was taken aback. "You're the baby? Wow, I definitely wouldn't have expected that."

"Because he's taller, you assume he's older? Wow, now I'm offended," Dean said, a shocked expression on his face.

"Sorry, I don't mean to offend, I'm just surprised. You're not… much of a talker, are you, Sam?" I asked casually. He just shook his head.

"Sam is talkative when he gets to know somebody. So, what are you doing in this town? Umm, where are we again, Sammy?" Dean turned to Sam. I could tell that Dean was definitely the livelier of the two, and I decided immediately that he and I would get along a lot better than myself and Sam would.

"Sontenna, Iowa," Sam said dully. Was something the matter with him?

"Right. What are you doing here?" Dean asked. I noticed a necklace that he wore. It was very interesting, and it looked almost like it would be protection for him.

"Work," I said quickly. Was I really letting this stranger get to me? What were he and his brother doing here? This was probably one of the smallest towns I'd ever been in. Could they be… no, they weren't hunters. They couldn't be. I would have heard of them. I had heard of everybody! "My work takes me everywhere, so here I am."

"Same with us," Dean motioned to himself and then to Sam. He hadn't even bothered asking what kind of work I was in? That was a little too weird… everybody wanted to pry. I let it go, though I knew it was probably a mistake to.

"Well, it was nice talking to you two. Maybe I'll see you around town? It's not like there's many places to go here."

"Yeah, see you around!" I began walking to my hotel room and I turned around to see Dean raise his eyebrows to his brother. Sam just glanced at him and shook his head. Dean shrugged and turned to the sleazy check-in dude.

I unlocked the door to my room and dropped my stuff on my bed. Dean and Sam. Sam and Dean. For some reason, I thought I knew their names but I couldn't place my finger on it. It was really going to bother me until I could figure it out, but for now, I let it go. There was no point in stressing over them when there was work to be done. I began the tedious process of unloading my bags, and taping up everything. It was one of the many things that Jeremy and I had always done, and I had to keep doing it. It was a collection of everything that had to do with this case or that had to do with that bitch-ass demon that killed Jeremy.

The one picture that I allowed myself to keep of the two of us together was one that had been taken a million years ago, it seemed. It had been taken a little over two years ago at another sleazy hotel, just like the one that I was staying at. We had taken it in the mirror, the two of us just looking goofy and acting like our normal selves. Actually, the selves that we were around each other. That self of mine had died the day Jeremy had. There was nothing of that person left. Not one cell.

I could feel the tears beginning to well up, but I had to push them away. I couldn't let myself get emotional. Not here, in a hotel room, not when there was work to be done. Well, it was late at night. Maybe I could afford to get some sleep first. I finished taping everything up over the lone table that was in the room right across from the bed. I fell onto the bed, hearing it creak and groan with my weight. _Damn, how old is this hotel? _ I thought. Whatever. I didn't care, I just needed sleep. I let myself fall asleep, thoughts of Jeremy on my mind, with all thoughts of Dean and Sam pushed away… at least for the time being.

I woke up bright and early. I always woke up early. Always. It was one of the things Jeremy hated most about me. He was a night owl and would stay up late at night working on a case while I slept. I hated that about him, but it ended up working. He would get his research done at night and I would get mine done in the morning, and we would compare, contrast, and then hunt the ghost, demon, or spirit that we were dealing with.

I glanced at the clock. 7:45 a.m. It was way later than I normally got up, but, hell, last night was a long night. It had taken me a long time to fall asleep, just thinking about Jeremy. It felt like it had been a thousand years since I had last seen him, but really, it had only been about six months. I knew there was nothing that could be done to bring him back. You could bring back people who went to hell by making deals with the crossroads demon. That I knew. But Jeremy wasn't in hell. I had tried, multiple times, to make deals with the crossroads devil, but after awhile, I finally realized that Jeremy really had gone to heaven. He had done enough good in his life that he was able to live the rest of eternity in paradise, and that was something that I liked the thought of, no matter how hard it was for me.

I gathered my things. I had to go interview family members. I hated doing it. It was my least favorite part of the job. Not interviewing people, or talking to them, but having to pretend that I wasn't really me. I had been everything, from an FBI agent to a doctor to a lawyer to a prison guard. I had dressed up in every ridiculous outfit you could think of, and it was tedious and horrible and tiring. But it had to be done. People would put me in the nut house if they knew what I was really doing. I checked my guns. Loaded with rock salt, as always. Bullets didn't work on demons, or even spirits; I had learned that from Jeremy long ago. It had been one of the first things he taught me. I shook the thought out of my head. I was here to get the job done, and then I would move on.

I turned my thoughts to anything besides Jeremy as I walked back and forth from the hotel to my truck, loading my things that I would need for the day. Sam and Dean. My mind suddenly turned to them. What was it about them that seemed so familiar? I began a running list in my head of all the hunters I knew. They weren't on the list of the hunters I knew. I started a new list: hunters I had heard of. They didn't seem to be on that list either. Maybe I knew two other boys named Sam and Dean from elementary school, or high school, maybe? I honestly had no idea, but the names sounded so familiar. I just couldn't quite place my finger on it.

I covered the truck of my bed with the tarp and turned around to see Dean standing right behind me. I jumped. "Not good with people, now are we?" Dean joked.

"I'm actually very good with people. I'm good with people who don't sneak up on me, to be honest."

"Well, I'm sorry. Can I try this again? How was your night? Did you sleep well?"

"I slept as fine as I could in this dump. I'm ready to do my job and get out of here. And then hopefully I can find a motel with a nicer bed and no roaches in the shower."

"You live on the road?" Dean asked curiously. It sounded as if he was asking as if we were old pals. For some reason, I knew I could answer him, though.

"Yeah, my line of work keeps me forever busy, so I don't really have a home. I have this old truck, but it was my brother's. I hate the thing, but I keep it because of him."

"What happened to your brother?" Dean asked, leaning against the side of the truck.

I hesitated. I didn't talk about Jeremy. Not to anyone, not even hunters that I knew and trusted. I wasn't going to talk about him to some stranger who I didn't even know was a hunter or not. But I did anyway. "He died on a job. It was a horrible accident."

"I'm… very sorry," Dean said, sounding sincerely apologetic. "I'm sure it must be so hard. I think I would die without my brother."

"Yeah, well, I've come very close. It's hard without him." The tears were coming. "But I don't really like talking about him, it… it reminds me of him, and it hurts too much. I'm sorry."

"No, no, I completely understand. If I lost my brother, I wouldn't be about to talk to anybody about him." Dean was completely understanding and it made me suspicious. Not in a bad way, necessarily, but just… suspicious. As if he knew what it was like to lose someone really close to you, closer than anyone to you.

"Well, I must apologize, but I have to be getting to work." I stood up from where I had been leaning against the back of the truck.

Dean quickly stood up next to me. "Oh, yeah, me too. Sammy will probably be up soon, anyways, and he's going to be wondering where I am. I'll probably see you around some time!" Dean turned away and began walking back to his motel room and I was finishing the last of my packing when he stopped. I saw him take a huge breath and then turn back to me. "Wait, Emma. I was wondering if… you wanted to have dinner tonight? You know that old diner that you passed on the way coming into town?"

"Yeah," I said. "I know the one. I saw it."

"There. Do you want to have dinner with me there tonight?"

I grinned. "Yeah, Dean, that would be great."

"Alright, I'll meet you there at 7?"

"Sounds awesome. See you then." Dean smiled and gave me a little wave before he unlocked the door to his hotel room and shut the door again. I climbed into the driver's seat and revved up the engine, pulling out of the hotel. For some reason, I couldn't stop grinning.


End file.
